Make Me a Sandwich
by dreamer.at.heart
Summary: Gaara doesn't really understand girls.


**PLEASE READ:**

**8/28/12**

**I was really happy when I got to fifty reviews. Ecstatic, even. I'm so glad everyone loves my story!**

**But in my fiftieth review, the reviewer told me they'd already read this story in spanish. I was really confused by this, because I hadn't authorized anyone to translate my story.**

**I did a little research and found the story in question. A writer by the name of Miku-Ruder-Girl has stolen not one, but TWO of my stories and translated them into Spanish, taking my work as her own. Since it's in another language, it wasn't caught by admins. The other story was FALLING. **

**I know it's just fanfiction, but this is my work. I'm really hurt that someone took my work, translated it without permission, and took it as their own. **

**I do love that people want to read my writing in other languages. Another user (I forgot their name, sorry!) reached out to me to ask if they could translate one of my stories into German. I gave them permission, they credited me, and life goes on. **

**This was not the case with Miku-Ruder-Girl. She presented my work as her own, and quite frankly it's really upsetting. **

**If anyone knows of any other translations or thefts of my work, please let me know. Plagiarism is wrong, and it hurts. **

**Thanks.**

**- dreameratheart**

* * *

I'm doing the 100 Themes Challenge NaruHina style, and then I read a review by Red Moon Ninja for my first published theme fic, FALLING.

The review said: "Wow. NaruHina's not really my thing. I prefer GaaHina myself. However this...this was amazing."

First of all: THANKYOUSOMUCHILY.

Second of all: I was totally inspired by the GaaHina part. I forgot about my love for that pairing...so now I'm doing 100 Themes of GaaHina, too.

Red Moon Ninja, this is for you.

Entry for 100 Themes Challenge.

Theme 80: Sandwich

* * *

Gaara does not really understand girls.

So he does what he does best.

No, not killing.

Observing.

He watches his brother (which, when he looks back, was probably a bad idea, seeing as Kankuro's idea of romance is giving roses to his one night stand). He pays attention to the pickup lines, the behavior towards them, how to make them happy, how to tell if they like you…

What Gaara fails to realize is that a) Kankuro is a player, and has never had a stable relationship with a respectable girl, and b) the girl he sets his sights on is not an ordinary girl.

She's visiting Temari, her main reason for coming to Suna. She and Temari are like sisters-Temari loves the little innocent girl, and secretly admires her for the way she stood up to her cousin during the Chuunin exams. (Temari has had problems with that herself, but she's a fast learner.)

She's in the kitchen of the large home Temari shares with her brothers. She's kneeling on a red cushion at the table, her back perfectly straight as she sips the jasmine tea Temari had made before having to go run a quick errand. She reminds him of the geishas from pictures Kankuro has shown him, and something in his stomach makes him shiver.

Gaara wonders briefly if this is the phenomenon known as 'butterflies'. He doesn't like the idea of bugs in his stomach, and he wants them out.

So he strides up to the table, imitating his older brother, and plops down in an undignified, unGaara-like fashion and stares at the girl.

She stares back, her lavender eyes curious, and after a moment he speaks:

"Make me a sandwich, woman." He orders.

Hinata blinks once, twice, a bewildered look on her face. "E-excuse me, Gaara-sama? Did you a-ask me to make you a s-sandwich?"

Gaara nods, then crosses his arms. "Yes. A sandwich."

Now she looks even more confused, and she gently places her cup down on the table. She looks back up at Gaara, and it looks like she's about to ask another question, but then she nods at him and stands up. She disappears into the kitchen, and Gaara is suddenly very confused.

According to his notes, if asked to 'make a sandwich', a girl will giggle and hit the asker on the shoulder. The girl will then proceed to announce her love for the asker and then kiss him.

Not actually make a sandwich.

A few moments later, Hinata reappears with a plate in one hand and an extra cup in another. She slides the plate in front of Gaara and sits down herself, pouring another cup of tea from the pot on the table. She puts that, too, in front of Gaara, then picks up her own tea.

"I s-supposed you'd be t-thirsty, too, Gaara-sama." A spattering of pink on her face tells him she's flustered, and he frowns.

"You weren't supposed to actually make the sandwich." Gaara mutters to himself, poking with a finger at what he is sure is an excellent sandwich.

However, Hinata has extremely good hearing (she is on a team with an Inuzuka, he later recalls, and has probably been trained by him) and she blinks up at him in surprise.

"Gaara-sama?" She sees his dejected expression and he silently leaves the table, telling Hinata that if anyone needs him, he's going back to the office.

She's still staring at the untouched sandwich when Temari returns, a bag of groceries in her arms.

"I was only gone a few minutes!" The Suna girl exclaims at the sight of the sandwich. "Are you really that hungry? I brought dinner…"

But Hinata shakes her head and the confused expression returns. "Gaara-sama asked me to, but he left it here…"

Temari looks from the sandwich to Hinata and back again, and realization slowly dawns on her.

The bag falls to the ground a moment later, and it's only Hinata's quick reflexes that save their dinner.

"Temari-chan?" She asks worriedly.

Temari has one hand over her mouth, and her skin has paled considerably. Her dark blue-green eyes are wide with shock, and it takes her a minute to regain the ability to speak.

"Oh, _fuck_. The idiot's in _love_."

In his tower, Gaara looks over a notebook with words 'CONFESSION STRATAGIES' written on top. He crosses off the fourth item on the list, titled 'Sandwich'.

Then he sighs.

"_Perhaps I'll try the 'Have you seen my puppy' strategy…"_

* * *

END.

-Dreamer


End file.
